


Finn, A Feast

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Directions Eat Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn, A Feast

When they think about it, together, it’s Finns fault.

He was their director after all, right?

If it wasn’t for him, they’d have won Sectionals. If it wasn’t for him, Glee would still have a purpose.

He should have noticed about Marley.

Plus, they needed someone to blame.

So that’s what led to Finn, tied stomach down and naked, on one of the worktops in the kitchens.

 

‘So what do we do?’ The voice came from Tina. An angry Tina, eyebrows tilted, ready to kill- or at least, chop.

‘Well I found a grater. At least I think it’s a grater. It could be-‘

‘That’s fine,’ Blaine interrupts Brittany. And Blaine should know, the Dalton rituals can be very strange.

 

‘So we’re going to grate him?’ Artie wheels over, doubt smeared over his face. ‘Isn’t that a bit…harsh?’

 

If it wasn’t for the several dish clothes stuffed in his mouth, Finn would have probably agreed with that. As it was, he couldn’t.

 

‘I say we go for it,’ Tina says in a rush. ‘I’ll have the honors ’ She grabs the grater and leans over the table, over Finn.

‘At Dalton we started with the butt.’

‘Are you sure?’ Tina asks Blaine. ‘That doesn’t really make sense.’

‘Butts are superior. Start with the butt.’

So Tina starts with the butt. Lowering her hands she rubs the grater over Finns right buttock.

Oh.

Fresh pink curls of skin are grated off, leaving tender red flesh unveiled on Finns bottom. The sight, so fresh, so beautiful, shocks every member of the New Directions.

 

‘Wow,’ Unique sighed. ‘Unique never knew something so wrong could be so magnificently right.’

They all nod in agreement and stare at the hot, grazed ass of Finn Hudson until Sam asks, ‘Is that it?’

‘Are you kidding?’ Tina’s shocked. ‘Just look around – all this equipment we still have to use- We can do this all night! She picks up the grater and starts rubbing it repeatedly down Finns back before the others can stop her.

‘Tina,’ Blaine says after a few minutes. ‘Stop. It’s getting messy.’

He’s right. Red and pink curls are everywhere; all over Finn’s back, butt, the worktop, and the floor.

‘What we need is a bowl. A big one.’ He looks around but Sam’s already found one and thrusts it into his hands. ‘Thanks,’ smiles Blaine.

They work together, gently putting the fragile curls of flesh into the silver bowl. It’s like a little mountain of flakes with the occasional spot of blood. It’s so pure and innocent; Marley can’t help but pick one up and put it in her mouth.

‘Oh!’ she says, surprised. She didn’t know food could taste this good.

 

And it is food. And it its Finn.

Boy, he tastes good.

 

‘Do you think you could eat if you were eating this?’ Unique asks, thrilled they’ve found a way for Marley to eat.

 

‘I-I think so,’ Marley smiles. It’s so tasty and succulent she wants more. Leaning in, she bends over and takes a bite out of Finns butt. Chewing a mouthful of bloody flesh, she turns around to face her team.

 

Kitty sighs in relief. Marley- Marley’s grown on her. And if eating Finn makes the situation better, then she’s all for it.

‘Wow,’ Joe says. He’s the only member who still looks a bit disgusted with the situation. ‘Are you sure this is okay?’

‘No no, it’s fine,’ Blaine reassures him, and Sam nods. Tina’s slowly putting more and more curls into her mouth.

 

So they begin to eat him.

 

Maybe without Blaine, they would have just ‘dived in’. But Blaine’s experienced and classy, so together they make an art out of it.

They peel him, and wider, redder curls fall out of his arms, leaving glistening blood to be coated in fingers and sucked off.

 

They slowly and gradually dig knives into him, the blades stopping when they get to his bones, blocking their paths. And the knives feel good to use, because they can almost feel the flesh giving way.

 

They mince him. It’s messy, but it’s worth it. Worms of tissue are produced, dangled over upper lips in an attempt to resemble a moustache before slurped up like spaghetti.

 

He’s liquidized. They’re slightly reluctant to do this, but they remember everyone’s gone home now and no one else can hear the roaring of the blender, whizzing up Finn milkshakes which are gulped thirstily down.

 

Skinning him requires skill. Brittany, it’s found out, has natural skill at this. So when she’s done, she hands the slabs of pink freckled skin to Tina, who rolls it out to its finest with the brown rolling pins they find in the cupboards.

 

And when they’re done frying, prodding, poking, chopping, mincing, dicing, slicing, scraping and roasting him. They have the feast.

 

And Marley, Tina, Sam, Brittany, Blaine and the rest of the New Directions have never felt so full, so satisfied.

 

While preparing and eating Finn, they became a proper team.


End file.
